Another World: Tomoyo Chapter
Another World: Tomoyo Chapter is the twenty-fourth episode of Clannad, an . This is a stand-alone episode, that does not relate to the main series, and is set in an alternate timeline, highlighting segments of Tomoyo's visual novel route. The episode aired in Japan on , and in the United States on . Plot In an alternative timeline where Tomoya and Tomoyo are secretly dating, Tomoyo becomes student council president, but bad rumours start around the school due to Tomoya's bad reputation. Whilst it is clear that the pair really care about each other, Tomoyo's duties as student council president mean that her schedule is cramped, and she becomes increasingly busy during the school festival and owing to her desire to the towns sakura trees. The other council members and even the staff continue to hound Tomoya, who eventually realizes that he is holding Tomoyo back from greater things, and so despite both sides being reluctant, they break up. Time passes as Tomoyo's reputation builds and Tomoya and Youhei watch on the side through her many accomplishments, one of them being ultimately saving the sakura trees by the winter. Eventually, Tomoya graduates and manages to land himself a job, working at a recycling shop, having been rejected from many other jobs due to his bad grades and a poor recommendation from the school. Deciding not to attend the graduation party, he heads home and comes face to face with his ex. Tomoya and Tomoyo talk for the first time in months, revealing what they have accomplished. Tomoyo also reveals that she's been watching from the sidelines and is proud of everything that he's accomplished. Amid it, all though is an extreme measure of sadness. Tomoya admits he has forgotten what they used to talk about, whilst Tomoyo reveals that despite all her accomplishments she was missing one very important thing; him. Despite their breakup, it is clear that the pair still care for each other. Following an exchange of words, Tomoya and Tomoyo acknowledge that they should never have allowed anyone else to dictate their actions, and listened to their feelings instead. They have lost a lot of time, but Tomoyo is willing to give up on her promising future since she knows that deep down in her heart, Tomoya is more important to her than good accomplishments. Tomoya says that she should not throw it all away like that and that while it may be late, he will be the one to change, in order to fit his life around Tomoyo so that she can still have her bright future. Overcome by emotion, Tomoyo starts crying. Tomoya embraces her in the snow and they become a couple again. Major events * Tomoyo becomes Student Council president * Tomoya and Tomoyo break up * Tomoya and Tomoyo decide to get back together months after breaking up Appearances * Tomoya Okazaki * Tomoyo Sakagami * Youhei Sunohara * Yuji Suehara * Naoyuki Okazaki Trivia * Together with Another World: Kyou Chapter, Tomoyo Chapter forms one of the only episodes where Nagisa is not mentioned or shown. * Likewise, none of the other girls: Kyou, Kotomi, Ryou or Yukine are referenced in this segment. * The Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ has its origins based on the Tomoyo arc of the original Clannad Visual Novel, on which this episode is based as well.